


His Golden Girl

by interestedbystander



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Champagne, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: You meet Sebastian after a Golden Globes after party at the bar and he is way more interested in the afterafterparty.





	1. His Golden Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a few days back when the chaos from the Golden Globes erupted but alas, here we are.

“Hi sweetheart,” Sebastian grinned as you appeared through the throng of celebs and hangers on at the bar, finally finding him at the after party. 

Forgoing the Golden Globes with him was an easy decision. You didn’t like the spotlight and you knew the camera would be on his table more than once or twice thanks to the nominations for his film. You didn’t need that kind of pressure.

Besides, he didn’t get a plus 1.

He opened his arms and enveloped you, leaving a gentle kiss on your lips. You tasted champagne on his soft lips. “You look incredible,” he added with a hum, slinking a hand around your waist before turning his attention to the bartender and nodding to you.

“Thanks,” you pretended to dust off the Hugo Boss jumpsuit his stylist earmarked for you when she was suiting Sebastian. Black was the call of the evening and it flattered you well enough. You watched him take a sip from his champagne flute, dragging your eyes down to his Adam’s apple. “Lost your bow tie?”

“Pocket,” he confirmed, as the bartender delivered a Moët and Chandon champagne cocktail that you gratefully accepted. “Did you watch?”

He raised his glass to you and you toasted each other, taking a sip with a grin. “Yes, you presented so beautifully and looked very handsome,” you promised. “But you could do both in a hessian sack and still have women falling over each other,” you joked as he blushed, rubbing his eyes bashfully. “Did you have fun?”

He nodded. “Missed you though. Eventually I’ll get you to come to these things with me,” he murmured, putting a little pressure on your hip as he grasped it. “Fuck, this thing is made for you,” he added with a grin that was only reserved for one place: the bedroom.

You raised a finger. “You said you’d introduce me to Meryl. Put those eyes away.”

“What eyes?” he feigned innocence and giggled cheekily as the smoulder intensified. He sipped his champagne as you tore your gaze from him out of sheer desperation. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You are impossible,” you huffed.

“If you could see yourself like I do right now,” he deftly moved your hair from your neck and nuzzled in, not caring about the PDA. “You’d understand my predicament. You smell amazing.”

“We are in a committed relationship babe. You don’t have to run lines on me,” you murmured in his ear, moving a little closer to snuggle. PDA be damned, he was winning you over, swiftly and surely. “Little tipsy, little horny?”

He laughed, throwing his head back happily. “Little tipsy, lot horny,” he corrected as your jaw dropped. “Forgive me! You walked into my hotel room as I was about to leave. It’s been a cold few nights in LA alone.”

“I can’t do much about catastrophic weather events back home,” you reminded him of the crazy snow storm he’d avoided for awards season.

“True,” he acknowledged. “I’m just glad you’re here now though. But fuckkk, you look good.”

Okay, so maybe you’d gone to a little effort for him. The outfit was glued to you, Sebastian would get a true kick out of the heels if he hadn’t already, the make up smoky enough and the lips bold in the dimly lit room. He’d probably get a kick out of the strapless bra and panties set you’d hidden underneath when he stripped you dawn later that night too. To be honest, so would you. Two weeks was a long time when your lover wasn’t in the same bed every night. No, FaceTime sex didn’t deliver the same way his body did, neither did the gratuitous amount of sexting and promises of what you’d do to each other when you finally saw each other again.

You had to kiss him - not enough to embarrass him but just enough to remember how his lips felt against yours and how much you’d missed them. You gave a weak grin as his beard scratched against your skin and you ran a hand through his now cropped hair. In the time you’d known him, it was never this short. You were extremely partial to his longer hair and when he had to cut for a film, you were a little devastated. But this, argh. This worked on same many levels.

It baffled you how although he aged, he just got more handsome.

You knew how good he looked. He’d worn velvet many times and you adored it on it, but tonight was something else - you know press would be crawling all over him in coming weeks in the lead up to the SAG Awards and Oscars. It had been growing a lot of the last few years and you’d watched him take it mostly in his stride. Still as sweet and polite to all, ego not kicking in, his nice guy rep followed him everywhere and even on his worst days, he was still the most charming man in the room.

Breaking the revelry, a photographer stood before you, asking Sebastian for a photo of you both, claiming to be from Getty. You tried to step away, not wanting your mug online in the morning but he held you close to him, running a light hand across the small of your back, goosebumps pricking on your arms. Distracted by his touch as he spelled your name to the reporter and adding, “my amazing partner,” for good measure.

“I know you just got here and you want to meet some people, but I’ve missed you far too much to be standing at a bar, talking shop with a bunch of people I’ll be seeing repeatedly over the next few weeks. Can I take you home?” he begged, wrapping his other arm around your waist, now secure firmly in his arms. 

“But Meryl - ” you teased as he rolled his eyes with a chuckle, knowing you were taking the piss. “Take me home, big boy,” you patted his chest encouragingly. 

His eyes met yours, a dark black, lust, overtaking the usual pools of blue that adorned his surreal features. “Lemme get you outta here,” his New York accent thick with desire as he slammed back the last of his champagne and took your hand, leading you away from Hollywood’s elite to a waiting car.


	2. Her Not-So Golden Boy

Following you down the hallway, you could feel Sebastian’s eyes burn through you. Like teenagers, you had made out all the way home in the car - you couldn’t remember a time that you had felt so wound up that you couldn’t keep your hands off each in the car.

It was a preview and you knew it.

Sebastian took your hand in the car, his long, slender fingers laced with yours before dragging you from your seat and dragging your body closer to his. He tenderly held your jaw in his hands before he whispered how much he’d missed you, nuzzling your nose gently before his lips met yours. You arm wrapped around his waist and melted into the kiss instantly. It had been a long while, he was right and the butterflies in your belly couldn’t hide your excitement as his tongue lightly traced your lips, begging a silent ‘please?’ for his to join yours. Opening to him, he sighed against your mouth, the intensity not rising momentary. Just working together about what you both liked.

His other hand tucked around your shoulder, pulling you closer and you were chest to chest. You had missed his strength - he was like marble against you as you dragged your hands up his abs and rested against his pecs and then to drag around his neck, giving his shorter hair a gentle tug.

He chuckled against your lips and muttered, “You’re not wasting any time.”

“No,” you agreed as you kissed him again. You were desperate to get closer, your imagination was getting the best of you, past images fluttering through your head of you straddled across Sebastian’s waist, grinding on each other, rearing and primed for what was next to come.

The trip back to his hotel continued much the same way, eventually interrupted by his driver clearing his throat to announce you’d arrived. Meekly, you pulled away from each other and returned to your seats as you waited for the doors to be open.

“Is my lipstick all over my face?” you asked desperately. You knew there would be fans and pap ratz waiting in the lobby where you where dropped off. Sebastian wiped a little of your smudge lipstick under his thumb, a small amused grin on his face. He didn’t look quite as messy. The door opened and you skipped out, Sebastian behind you. You were greeted by a few fans who squealed for Sebastian’s attention and gave his cheek a quick kiss, adding you’d meet him inside.

A few minutes later, you were watching Sebastian swipe your way into the hotel room. It was much neater than before you left, you assumed by his assistant had sent the cleaners in. Sebastian guided you in and you sighed. “I got all dressed up and stayed at your fancy pants party for about three minutes,” you commented.

Sebastian grinned, sliding his jacket from his his frame and folding it over the chair before unbuttoning his cuffs and purposefully rolling them up to his muscular, flexed forearms. “Well, you’ve only got another three minutes before that jumpsuit is in a pile on the floor too so…” he shrugged thoughtfully.

You managed a small laugh as he moved across the room and put his hands on your waist. You sighed, it was impossible not to as you stared at him, your itchy fingers unbuttoning another button on his white shirt, his cologne flooding your senses and making you so heady, needy all of a sudden.

Your mouth was on his, just like the cab, frenzied, desperate and aching for more. He didn’t miss a beat, puling your hips to his and not breaking the kiss to guide you back to the bed. You fell back as he crawled over you and guided you up to the pillows, one hand behind your head and the other grasping your ribs.

You parted your legs to tangle through his and you gasped as he ground against your core, waking your body further. He was as hard as rock, he had been in the cab and you praised the designers of his black velvet suit jacket for covering just the right places. You lost your nails in his newly cropped locks, so soft under your fingers and heard him moan lightly. Unfamiliar to you, but you’d get very used to it.

“Stop, stop,” you mumbled as his lips paused against yours, his eyes flicking open in surprise. You pushed him back gently so you could unbutton the white shirt tight across his shoulders and chest.

“Oh,” Sebastian realised as he watched your hands work. He loved when you undressed him, it made him feel sexy, wanted and loved. You reached the last button and pulled the shirt from his slacks, pushing it back and revealing his strong chest before standing before him and pulling him back to his feet, your nimble fingers unclasping his slacks and pushing down the zip, taking particular care to caress over his cock, a little freer now. Another appreciative grunt. You lost his CK boxers with the smooth black slacks as he kicked off his shoes. “Okay, now I’m naked and you are overdressed.”

Your hands trailed down his sides, his soft skin missed by your touch as you noted the goose pimples form on his unblemished skin. “You look good naked,” you told him cheekily as his cheeks flushed slightly. "But what are you waiting for?”

Sebastian let out a giggle and pulled you to him again, turning you so he could find the zip. He eagerly unzipped it as the material pooled around your feet. You stepped out of it to show off the lingerie and so he could inspect your heels. “They stay on,” he ordered, unclasping your strapless bra and sliding your underwear off. “Fuck, I missed you and these deadly curves,” he said again. “On the bed,” he took your hips and guided you back to the pillows again for a little more kissing, intenser this time, both of you knowing where it was going this time. No more interruptions, just you and him.

His eager body didn’t hesitate to let you know what he needed as he flipped you on top, his hands grasping your ribs and moving you further up his body when you found yourself looking at the bedhead and then down to see him eagerly licking his lips in anticipation as he eased you to sit closer to his face, before devouring you.

“Jesus Christ,” you exclaimed, reaching for the bedhead as he attached his mouth to your clit, his long tongue swirling around like a man needing water in the desert. “Good Lord,” you cried, unable to pull your eyes away from the sight below you. Sebastian Stan staring back up at you, his stony eyes dark and shiny lips enthusiastic as he held your thighs to keep you close and your legs started to shake. You gripped the bedhead harder in fear of falling on him but his arms were much too strong to ever let that happen.

Sebastian’s mouth fastened to your core, sucking hard and tongue twirling maddeningly as you couldn’t resist rutting against him. His beard adding another sensation though while this had happened before, the length was just right. The sudden burst in your belly as you resisting coming failed as you shuddered above him, coating his jaw in your juices. It was obscene and unapologetic as he kept his up ministrations as you came down before you pushed yourself away, suddenly overwhelmed with sensitivity.

“Fuck,” you said, falling to your pillow, trying to catch your breath. “Sebastian…” you could hardly breath as he giggled quietly and rolled to his side, kissing your shoulder.

“Yes, babydoll?” he smiled against your skin, his tongue darting and leaving a light lick against you.

“Where the hell did that come from?”

He laughed heartily this time. “It had been awhile since you’d sat on my face. Did you enjoy it?”

You grinned at him. “No one would ever believe what a devious little shit you are.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m just getting started,” he pushed himself to his elbows and spread your thighs. He held his straining cock against your wetness, groaning in pleasure. “Jesus,” and with that pushed himself in. “You okay?” he asked.

“This is exactly where I want to be,” you replied as he gave you a fond grin and kissed you, you were still able to taste yourself on him as he thrust in gently, enjoying your tight, wet heat around him, post-orgasm. He started slow. You know he just wanted to feel you, reconnect. He kept kissing you, both of you needing this to be one again. “God, that feels so fucking good.”

Sebastian hummed on agreement, kissing your chest and moving to draw a nipple into his mouth. He rolled it under his tongue and lightly bit it as you groaned, realising he was starting to play dirty. You gave his hair a tug, bringing his wicked grin to your mouth. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Sure you couldn’t,” you said as he pushed into you a little harder, hitting you in exactly the right place. It felt amazing as his body sped up, hips thundering into yours. You love to watch his body in motion, the ripple of muscle under lightly tanned skin, to smattering of freckles on his shoulders and pecs. His fingers clawed into your hips as his cock slammed into you. He threw his head back, dragging your body up to meet his.

Sebastian had a primal side and knew it wouldn’t be long before he unleashed it as he pulled away and grunted, “All fours, sweetheart.”

You dutifully did as requested, moving to his desired position and wriggling your ass for his eyes only. You grinned to yourself hearing his pained grunt. On his knees behind you, Sebastian licked his lips and took your waist in his hands, lining himself up. He gently pushed in again as you let out a breathy sigh, filled up up.

“Yes,” he murmured to himself. “You feel fuckin’ amazing,” he said before his hips found a rhythm - slow and steady at first to get you adjusted to the new position before you told him not to hold back. You knew he needed this, just to let all his inhibitions wash away. He’d been dutiful for work for so long while on the road and taking care of business himself just hadn’t done it for him like this was. All he needed was to unravel, forget his politeness and be the man who desperately needed pleasure and release. “Come. Come for me,” he muttered, reaching under and rubbing your clit furiously.

He enveloped you, he was all around you as he crushed you with his desire for you. Your hand met his and helped along to get you over - your body again starting to ebb and tighten as he blew out a litany of curses behind you.

“Fuck yah,” he cried, his hips smashing into yours as you started to come. He let go of you and pulled at your hair, your orgasm washing over you as he gave your ass a generous slap and growled, coming hard in you.

A few moments later, he collapsed on top of you, still in you, kissed and nipping at the nape of your neck and shoulders.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, sweetheart?” he begged, smoothing your hair.

“No, baby,” you reassured him, relishing his full weight on you. God, this man and how he could turn you inside out. “Not at all. I feel amazing. I’m buzzing,” you giggled, a little weary. “Are you okay?”

“I fuckin’ needed that more than I’d like to admit,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Fuck,” he gently untangled his body from yours, kissing down your spine before making himself comfortable close beside you on his pillow. “What a night.”

“Yeah, I’ll say you scored a few times.”

He grinned widely. “I’ll say.”


	3. (Outtake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only adding this as I posted it at Tumblr and want to ensure everything is backed up. This was deleted from the original fics xo

“This is such bullshit.”

Hearing a giggle from the bathroom, you continued cursing as you struggled to buckle your stunning sandals. The were cutting your ankle and already shredding your toes. The duplicate spanks you wore were so tight across your midsection that your feet were impossibly far away to even bother continuing attempting your own heels even in the flowing black silk Hugo Boss gown.

“Sebastian!” you hissed, giving up and dramatically falling on to the bed, wary not to mess your hair or make up after the hours in the chair with Sebastian’s ‘people’ only a while earlier. His head poked out and he wore a curious grin, eyebrow arched.

“Yes, _îngeraș_?” he asked cheekily. He’d been positively giddy all day. Frankly, his excitement was officially getting a little old while your anxiety was at fever pitch. “May I be of any assistance?”

“I can’t do up my shoes,” you huffed.

He chuckled quietly and appeared in full, adjusting his cuffs as he wandered over to you. “I’ve got you, baby. Sit up,” he instructed as you did, brushing a stray hair from your false lashes and retrieved the matching black suede sandal from the box. “These are so fuckin’ hot,” he gave a weak grunt. He stood to his full height before you and you took him in. He looked out of this world, finally getting a good look at your handsome man.

His dark hair was gently mussed, his rosy cheeks fuzzy with a day’s growth adorning his sharp chin and across his jaw, his gentle grin softening his features. His bow tie fastened around his neck, a white collar adorned it. Your eyes cascaded his broad shoulders straining in the crushed blue and black velvet Tom Ford jacket.

No words.

Correction, two words.

 _Walking sin_ \- that was about all it came down to. He always looked good; but tonight… Sebastian Stan was making your knees weak.

“You look good,” was all you managed.

“Oh,” he gave a small, modest shrug. “Thanks.”

“No, really,” you urged. “You look so sexy right now.”

“It’s a rental,” he joked of his suit, pulling the straining slacks at the knees to kneel before you. “Left foot, please?”

You raised your pedicured foot to him as he gave your ankle a sneaky kiss and slipped the sandal on, buckling it before affixing the other one. He sighed and returned to sit beside you on the bed. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

He nodded. “You okay?”

“How are you not nervous?”

“Well, there’s no red carpet for me tonight, so that helps,” he admitted. “It’s just a dinner or whatever,” he tried to remind you. “And I get to share this with you so I’m excited, not nervous.”

You groaned, giving his soft lips a gentle peck, tasting mint on his breath. “You are a sweet, sweet man, Sebastian Stan.”

He grinned. “I just know what it takes to make you feel good about yourself.”

You sighed as he kissed you again.

“Stand up and let me see you,” he said, standing and taking your hand in his  as you pushed yourself up and twirled under his arm. “Wow,” was all he murmured.

“Okay?”

“Better than,” he replied, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. “Have you even seen how gorgeous your reflection is?”

“Uhh, no. No, thank you,” you blushed as he moved aside and gently if not forcefully pushed you before the full length mirror, his hands grasping your hips, chin settling on your shoulder.

“Smell really fuckin’ good too,” he muttered, the tip of his nose tracing down the column your neck but still watching you just as intently in the mirror. “We could just stay here?” he piped up. “Forget it all and just stay exactly where we are…”

To be honest, it sounded much better than a celeb-filled pretentious Oscars Viewing Party do and its subsequent after parties. Sebastian hadn’t managed to secure a ticket to the main gig (how, you weren’t so sure since his co-stars were nominated) but he wasn’t too phased. As always, he is just happy to be involved somehow. “Your publicist will be here in a few minutes,” you reminded him.

“And?” he moved his lips to your jugular, giving you light kisses, eyes still focused on you as your body tensed under his touch. “I can be _real_ quick,” he pulled you flush against him and he made no secret what he truly wanted. One hand drifted up your arm to wrap it behind around his neck, your fingers lacing into his scalp, eliciting a slight groan and the other circled your thigh, starting to pull up the soft silk of your dress, inch by inch, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. “Ignore it,” he whispered, his long fingers tickling your flushing skin as a knock beat against the door boisterously. He sighed, dropped his hands, the skirt of your dress falling and finally, his head. “Gotta say, it is a smart move to call me from outside the door. It’s very motivating,” he muffled a laugh. “Sorry, baby.”

“She knows you by now, Sebastian,” you said, flattening the fine material back into place and trying to regain your hitched breath. 

“She knows I’m worse you’re here,” he accused with a teasing wink as you rolled your eyes and attempted to put yourself back together as his ‘team’ meandered in and greeted you quietly, his stylist making a beeline for Sebastian’s bowtie and his ‘groomer’ (yes, he had one of those now too) wandered to you to pet down the fly aways, taking you a little by surprise as a couple of champagne bottles popped - that you _could_ get on board with, you realised as you watched Sebastian allow himself to be fussed over momentarily. Taking him in, you were a little overwhelmed. This wonderful man, your man, here before you, going to yet another Hollywood hobnob, because now (whether he liked it or not), he was apart of this lunacy too. 

You were so proud of him - suddenly the lack of time you’d spent together in the last 18 months starting to make sense. 

Your man was now big time.

* * *

The evening had taken a turn - a miserable one, you noted, taking a sharp sip of your champagne as Sebastian chatted closely with with a previous co-star at a cocktail table a few tables over. This one hurt, she was gorgeous this woman. Curves in all the right places and a body to stop traffic, her bright blue eyes flashed happily whilst chatting intimately with your man. Your Sebastian - not her Sebastian. 

Slamming back the end of the drink, you stood and straightened yourself out, pulling your clutch into your clammy palms and making your way over. Sidling up to him, the woman gave you a curious smile as Sebastian looked over and grinned. “Hi baby, you remember - ” he began as your extended your hand.

“I remember, nice to see you again. You look lovely,” you said, the high ground the last place you wanted to be but revealing your true jealousy on Sebastian’s big night wouldn’t exactly play into your favour. You knew you weren’t hiding it well.

“Thank you - so do you,” she replied. “I love your dress.”

“Oh, thanks,” you shrugged, appearing not bothered either way, _you hoped_.

“Well, Sebastian, it was great to see you again,” she said, collecting her glass. “See you for the premiere, huh?” she gave you both a generous smile and took her leave as Sebastian turned to face you, a bemused purse on his full lips.

Blinking, he began, “So…”

“So, what?” you snapped, sneaking a fresh glass from a passing waiter, taking a sip. 

“Not like you to get jealous…” Sebastian reckoned, taking the glass and snaking a sip of your champagne.

“What are you taking about?” you muttered.

“Little green eyed monster comin’ out?” he continued teasing, poking you in the ribs as you slapped his hand away. “Just a little, maybe?”

“Sebastian, you’re mad.” 

“Am I?” he asked, wrapping an arm back around your waist. “I mean, it’s okay. I like it,” he giggled, kissing your temple as your melted into him meekly. Yes, you were jealous. You generally hid it pretty well, but as his fame rose, so did the calibre of beautiful women surrounding him. You had been with him for a long time, but it was getting harder seeing these women just throw themselves at him. Your inadequacy was skyrocketing to an all-time high. He knew this but it wasn’t a discussion that you’d had, nor willing to admit that it was getting to you. You trusted each other implicitly, but you weren’t so sure of others around him.

This just wasn’t your thing - this _Hollywood thing_. Your Sebastian was the introverted, thoughtful sweetheart and secretly, you knew it wasn’t his thing either but he stomached these things for his blossoming career.

“Do you mind if I leave?” you asked finally. It was the second after party and you were over it. Your feet were killing before you’d even left the hotel, you’d skipped the bathroom all night to avoid pulling double spanks down and up again without straining a muscle. Sure, you’d met some Hollywood royalty but you were done and no one would top meeting RDJ all those years ago anyway.

“I can’t leave yet,” he murmured quietly. “Trust me, I wanna. I said I’d meet some people for a new film in about an hour,” he looked at his watch. “Stay, baby. We can have another drink, I’ll have my meeting then we can get outta here and I can get you out of that dress.”

You sighed, dropping your eyes.

“It is all I can think about. You look so fucking beautiful and all I want to do is bury my face under the layers,” he continued, nuzzling your ear. “And lose myself in you,” both arms around you, it was hard not to give in to him and feel light-headed. Those eyes, that pout. Devil.

“That pouty face doesn’t work on me,” you protested. “But I’ll stay because I don’t trust these women and someone needs to protect you.”

Sebastian giggled into your neck. “I do need you. So bad in fact. Let me get through this meeting and we’ll get the fuck out of here. My sweet girl, I can’t wait to make you scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
